Tenshi no Akuma
by loveDango784
Summary: Things have change in the Phantomhive household. Elizabeth has come over with a new mysterious maid. Not only does this new maid have a dark secret of her own, Sebastian must deal with feelings and memories that he tried so hard to forget. The past comes alive and the future gets recreated. The question is, what will happen now? (summary rewritten cause last one sucked)
1. Chapter 1

**The Picture**

"_Come on, Kuro! Come catch me!" girl called back to her friend. The boy chased the girl through the forest. Their childish laughs and joyous cries filled the dark, dreadful forest with light and innocence. The children jumped and frolicked over stumps and fallen trees. _

"_Watch out, I'm going to catch you!" the boy, Kuro, said as he chased the girl. She glanced back at Kuro and smiled. Kuro wished that she and he could stay together forever, but he knew better. He knew that something like her could never be friends with someone like him…_

* * *

"Sebastian. Sebastian!" the napping butler opens one sleepy eye and sees himself surrounded by awe filled faces staring at him.

"Y-you were napping." stutterers Finnian, the gardener of the Phantomhive house. "We thought your kind never slept."

"My kind?" Sebastian tilts his head as he gets up from his napping spot.

"The kind that doesn't sleep." replies Baldroy, a.k.a the guy who cooks dinner with a bomb. "Wait." Then suddenly he comes to a realization and makes the others gather around him. "If's he sleeping, that must be a bad omen. I say we make a run for it."

"Did you notice that he purrs like a cat when he sleeps?" says Mey-Rin, the only girl servant in the household. "It's so adorable!"

"You're not listening!" Baldroy exclaims.

"Ho ho ho." Tanaka says, thus making his presence in the room.

"Why are you doing just standing there?" The group turns and sees the master, Ceil, looking very annoyed (as usual).

The gang points their fingers at Sebastian. "SEBASTIAN WAS SLEEPING!"

Ciel is flabbergasted by the thought of Sebastian closing his eyes for even a moment let alone sleeping. "What?!" then he remembers the task at hand and shakes his head. "Never mind that. Sebastian, prepare for the dinner for our guest. As for the rest of you," The others straighten themselves up and wait for their task. "I need to see you in my office." The servants look at each other, wondering what their young lord has planned.

* * *

"Not this again." moans Baldroy. The crew are gathered around Ceil who is sitting at his desk.

"If you have a problem with my methods, Baldroy," Ciel immediately penetrates Baldroy with his stare until he makes Baldroy sweat with fear. "I'd like to see you say it to my face."

Baldo sweats so much with nervousness that he begins to form a puddle around him. "Oh no, master. I have no problem with your methods. I'm not just saying that because I'm terrified out of my mind and I need this job but because I think it's a great idea. I'm ecstatic!" Baldroy chuckles nervously.

"That's what I like to hear." Ciel begins to pat the object in front of him. "I hope you all remember Talbot's camera." The help nod their heads. "as of right now, I'm am reactivating the last mission that you manage to fail at. This time I hope the outcome will be opposite in what happened last time."

"We did take the picture last time." Finnian points out.

"Well then, who managed to get it burned, I ask?" Ciel question the household employees.

"We told you it was Pluto!" they argue in unison.

"Sure it was." Ciel responds, obviously not convinced by their assurances. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

They nod and salute to Ciel. "Yes, sir." They start to march out of his office but Ciel stops them.

"Oh and don't forget that I want this before we have our prodigious guest here for dinner."

"Huh?!" they scream.

"Ho ho ho."

* * *

"Man," Baldroy begins to speak. The servants are sitting in the hallway just outside of Ciel's office. "I can't believe we're doing this again. I knew he was serious about the picture, but I didn't know he'd be that obsessed with it."

"If we're going to do this, we should take a totally different approach than we did before, yes." Mey-Rin suggests.

"Why can't we just ask him?" Finnian asks. The others look at him like he is the definition of insanity (except for Tanaka, who is happily drinking tea).

"Ask him, what's wrong with you, yes!" Mey-Rin exclaims.

"But last time we did it, he said that if we wanted a picture of him why didn't we ask him." Finnian explains his reason for the ridiculous inquiry.

"He must not know about this mission. The picture must be totally candid." Baldroy says to Finnian. "If he knows, he might destroy the picture like last time."

Finnian tilts his head in confusion. "But I thought its was Plu."

"I have a feeling that Sebastian was behind it all." Baldroy lights himself a well needed cigarette.

"Then are we going to do?" Finnian asks.

"May I shed some light on the situation?" faculty look up and watch a man appear from the shadows. Next to the man is what to be a woman that looks like a porcelain doll.

"Mr. Lau!" the staff exclaim.

"With my expertise, the victims will fall into my trap, and only I have the key. They will struggle and fight but never leave my labyrinth. I'll make them bend until they beg me for their lives." Lau grins at his master plan.

"You have no idea what the mission is about, do you?" Baldroy questions the Chinese man.

Lau smiles. "I have no idea!" The other sigh in disappointment. Baldroy raises camera in

hands. "Oh, I see what's going on. And I know what exactly to do."

"Is this going to work?" Finnian asks as he releases the small, black kitten in the library where Sebastian is currently cleaning.

"Of course." Lau says as he rubs his imaginary beard. "As I have observed, Sebastian doesn't have a fondness for big breasted girls that wear short kimonos but he has a fondness for cats. This little kitty will certainly stop him in his tracts."

"This is definitely not going to work." Baldroy says.

"Just you wait." Lau mutters. They watch as the little kitten enters the room. Sebastian usually cleans with supernatural speed, but when the kitten enters the room Sebastian instantly stops in his tracks.

"What are you doing here, little one?" Sebastian leans down and picks up the small kitten. "Aren't you the most beautiful creature ever to walk on this earth." The kitten purrs at Sebastian's touch.

Mey-Rin is holding the camera at the time she sees Sebastian pick up the kitten. In the heat of the moment, she she nearly drops the camera. "That is so adorable, yes!" Mey-Rin squeals.

"Stop drooling and take the picture." Baldroy exclaims to Mey-Rin.

"But I just - it's just -he so-" Mey-Rin passes out from blood loss through the nose.

"My God…" Baldroy grabs the camera from the comatose Mey-Rin and starts to take the picture. "Ten, nine, eight…" he begins to count down.

"He's doing it!" Finnian exclams .

"I knew this would work." Lau smiles at his ingenious arrangement.

"Five, four, three…" Baldroy counts. Just when all of them think they took the picture, Sebastian suddenly moves at the last second. "What the-!" They all watch in astonishment as Sebastian leaps up to one of the selves (and notice that the kitten is still in his arms).

"Mr. Kitty!" screams someone up from above. Every person's eyes dart to the source of the screaming and in comes crashing something that flashed red.

"Grell." Sebastian spits out Grell's name as if it is poison.

"Where's my cat?" The red Grim Reaper looks around in search for what seems to be his cat. "Give me my cat back!"

"Where did you get the cat from?" Baldroy turns to Lau.

"I just found it on the street!" Lau says in his defense.

"You don't just grab random cats off the street!" Baldroy exclaims.

"Well, no one told me there was a rule about picking up random cats of the street." Lau quips.

"Guys look!" Mey-Rin points back into the library, having awoken from her unintentional slumber. Inside the library, Sebastian and Grell are face to face with the kitten in Sebastian's arms.

"Give me the cat." Grell commands to Sebastian.

"You don't deserve this cat." Sebastian responds.

The two men stare intensely at each other. "Then I'll just have to take him back." Grell says.

_Two Minutes Later…_

Sebastian leaves the library with the kitten still in his arms. He completely ignores the people outside of the library. When Sebastian leaves the hallway, the others look in the room. The library is sparkling clean with nary a remaining dust particle anywhere. There in the middle of the room, a beaten and pummeled Grell on the floor.

"Kitty…" he manages to say.

"Is it just me, or does this guy look familiar?" Baldroy asks everyone around him.

"I think I've seen this guy stalking Ciel's butler but that's about it." Lau says. Then the stranger in the middle of the room leaps up to a standing point and appears to have a very dazed look in his eyes.

"My cat!" he says.

"Forget about your cat." Baldroy says. "You owe us a new picture, since you completely ruined our chances with the last one."

"What in the world are you talking about, little troll man?" Grell asks as he straightens out his clothes.

"The picture of Sebastian!" Baldroy shouts.

The instant Baldo says Sebastian, Grell's interest perks up. "Did you say Sebastian's picture?"

"Yeah, we need it for-" before Baldroy explains the plan to Grell, Grell has already snatched the camera from him and heads out for Sebastian. "Hey, come back here!"

The others finally catch up Grell outside of the drawing room. Inside, Sebastian is working on his usual routine.

"Here we go." Grell says as he begins to take the picture. He looks through the camera and sees he has a clear view of the butler. Then the butler instantly disappears from the shot. "What?!" Grell tries to focus the camera on Sebastian but fails spectacularly. "Wh-how-why-?" Grell stutters.

"See how hard it is to take a picture of him?" Lau says. "That's why we have to distract him to take the picture."

"If it's a distraction you want," Grell fixes his hair and enters the room. "A distraction you'll get." All the others look at each other with very worried looks.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell calls out to Sebastian. Sebastian stops his insanely fast cleaning and stares at Grell.

"Creature, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asks Grell.

"That is no way to talk to a lady." Grell pouts. Grell goes over to the nearest table and positions himself in a very sexual pose. "Why don't you come over here and apologize to me." Grell says as he makes kissy noises.

"It's obvious that the security here is weak if a gender confused grim reaper can get in here." Sebastian says. "I should put this on the list of things to do." As Sebastian writes down that his list, Grell is off to the side doing even more disturbing poses.

"Hey are you taking the picture." Lau whispers over to Baldroy.

Baldo shakes his head yes as a response. "I almost got him." Then a loud chiming comes from on of the clocks in the drawing room and it rings through the house.

Sebastian looks up from writing. "It's time to give the master afternoon tea." He then blurs out of the room to serve today's tea.

"NO!" they all scream.

"I guess we'll just have to use our last resort." Baldo mutters.

* * *

"Today we'll be serving a French canele that has a soft custard center with a dark caramelized crust." Sebastian sets the pastry in front of Ciel. "The tea is honeybush that was hand picked in South Africa with taste sweeter than rooibos." Sebastian starts pour Ciel's tea with his mad tea pouring skills.

"You guys know the plan." Baldroy whispers to the others. They nod. "Okay on the count of three, we begin the operation. One two…"

"Three!" the others shout together. Finnian grabs a rather large log and chunks it at Sebastian. Sebastian picks up Ciel and jumps high in the air, avoiding the log.

"You stay right here." Sebastian places Ciel in a safe place in the bushes. Then he quickly goes off to settle the disturbance in the garden.

"Here he comes!" Baldroy shouts. "Ready your firearms." You can hear the guns locking and loading. "Ready… FIRE!" A roar of tranquilizers pierce the air aiming straight for Sebastian. Sebastian avoids them with flips, ducks, and dodges. You can tell he's just on the defense.

"Send out the doll!" Baldo commands.

"RanMao!" Lau shouts. Out of nowhere, RanMao comes from the bushes with her chuis in each hand. She comes at Sebastian swinging at him at every direction. When It looks as though that the plan is in shambles, Sebastian's eyes widen and he looks down at his upper thigh area (if you know what I mean).

"I got him, yes!" Mey-Rin says with excitement. Sebastian slowly goes down to the ground and when he touches it, he curls up into fetal position and goes to sleep.

"Baldroy, take the picture!" Ciel appears from the bushes.

"Ten, nine, eight…" Baldo counts. Everybody crowds around him, each one sweating with nervousness. "THREE, TWO, ONE!"

"YES!" the crowd screams with excitement and happiness. "We did it!"

Ciel, Lau, Ranmao, Mey-Rin, Grell, and Baldroy stand in the photo room waiting for the photo to fade in while Finnian and Tanaka stand guard outside (I know, what are they thinking).

"Hey, it's coming in, yes!" Mey-Rin announces. The others crowd around her as they what the photo come clear. They push and shove each to get even a rare glimpse of who Sebastian cares about most.

"Give that to me!" Grell says as he snatches the photo from the chemical solution. "OMG! It's clearing up!"

"Don't hog the picture!" Baldroy exclaims. After a couple of minutes of punching, kicking, and screaming over the picture, they finally calm down enough to look at it.

"Whoa." Baldroy says. "It's a girl." In the picture, it show Sebastian curled in a ball like a sleeping kitty and a girl standing above him. The girl look as if she was fifteen or sixteen. She had dark hair (it looked dark in the black and white photo) that went a little past her shoulders and her eyes were full of cheer. She had perfectly sculpted face that practically radiated happiness and beauty.

"I can see why Sebastian cared for her a lot." Lau says. "Look at the size of those breasts!"

"I guess I have a love rival." Grell growls.

"You do know she's dead, right?" Baldroy asks Grell. Then a loud rapping sound fills the houses.

"Guy's watch out!" Finnian screams from the hallway. "He's comin-" Then silence. Everyone look at each other, all of them fearing for their lives.

"Ahem." they yelp and turn to the source of the noise. There stands Sebastian with very blank but irritated look. He holds out hand, signaling for them to hand over the photo. Baldroy hands him the photo and the others watch him he begins to talk.

"Now, this is how it's going to work," he says as he holds up the picture between his index finger and middle finger. "Mr. Lau and Grell, I will escort you out of the house while the young master gets ready for his guest. As for the workers of the household: get to work. Do I make myself clear?" All of them nod. "Good." he smiles. "Oh, and if any of you try to take a picture of me again," then his face quickly turns dark and serious. "I might have to eliminate you. Now…get out of here." Each one in the room rushes off to escape Sebastian's sinister glare. Sebastian glances at the photo and quickly throws it in the fire. He begins to exit the room but turns and watch as the face of his love burn into ashes, never to be seen again...


	2. Chapter 2

**Eve Purdeb**

"_What is this?" Kuro asked the girl. In his hand was the necklace that the girl gave him. It was a gold chain with a square pendant on it._

"_It's a friendship necklace, silly." the girl giggled. _

_Kuro looked at her with his 'are-you-serious' face. "That sounds stupid." _

"_No it's not!" the girl argued. "See, in your's there's a picture of me and in mine there's a picture of you. That way we can be together forever and ever. Please wear it." Kuro looked at her face. It was obvious that she worked really hard on the two necklaces. Kuro doesn't have the heart to deny the necklace. _

"_Fine, I guess I'll wear it." he said making it sound like he really doesn't want to wear it when he really does._

"_Oh thank you, Kuro!" the girl wrapped her frail arms around his neck. "You're my best friend in the whole world!" _

* * *

"I thought you said that we were going to have prodigious guests over." Ciel says, his eye twitching with irritation.

"But she is a prodigious guest." Sebastian replies. The person that is standing in the doorsteps (and is also the 'prodigious guest') is none only but Elizabeth Midford.

"Hello Ciel!" she smiles as she enters the mansion. Elizabeth Midford is a cute girl that have a particular fondness for cute things. Did I mention that she's Ciels fiancee?

"Lizzy is not a prodigious guest!" Ciel yells at Sebastian. "She's more like a resident!"

"Young lord calm down." Sebastian sushes. "It's awfully rude to say that about your fiancee. Besides, the only reason why I said you had a prodigious guest because her father was coming with her."

"Actually, about that…" Lizzy starts to say before she gets cut off by Ciel.

"Well if it's her father that's coming, we should prepare for his arrival." Ciel suddenly cheers up when he awaits for her father(this makes Lizzy's confidence levels totally 'rise' knowing that Ciel rather be in her father's company that her).

"Ciel…" Lizzy whispers as she tugs at Ciels sleeves.

"What?" Ciel turns and faces Lizzy.

"I hate to tell you this but…" there's a slight pause on her part. "Father is not coming."

"What do mean?" he asks. Lizzy digs in her pocket and pulls out an envelope.

"Father wanted me to give you this." Lizzy explains. "He told me to tell that once you get it that you should read it like right now."

Ciel accepts the letter, opens it, and begins to read it:

_To Ciel Phantomhive:_

_I hope this letter finds you in good spirit (which it probably didn't since it's you). By now you are probably wondering why I didn't show up for dinner tonight. That's because I am on a business trip right now, or at least that's what my daughter thinks. I am actually on a boat heading to Asia. The reason for my sudden departure is because our family business has taken a dark and deadly turn. Now my precious daughter is serious danger. Ciel, I beg you to keep my daughter safe until I come back to get her. You are one of two people that I trust with her safety. Please don't let her out of your arms of protection because if she does, she will meet her end before she should. If you won't do this for me do it for her. You do care about her? If you do, keep her safe (oh make sure she doesn't know about any of this). _

_Sincerely, _

_Alexis Midford _

_P.S. I know that you're a very busy boy and you won't be able to watch her 24/7 so I took the liberty to hire her a bodyguard. She'll protect Lizzy when you are detained. She is the other person that I trust with Lizzy's protection. I trust no one else. No one. You should be the same…_

'Bastard.' Ciel says to himself as he crumples the letter in his hand. 'Who do you think you are for asking me for such a big favor? Bastard.'

"So Ciel…" Lizzy says. She tries to peep over his shoulder to see what it said on the letter. "What did my father say?"

"Oh nothing!" Ciel quickly turns and makes sure that she doesn't see the note.

"Come on! Let me see!" she cries. She makes a grab for the paper but Ciel pulls it out of her reach. She tries again but fails. "Come on, Ciel. Stop being a meany!" Sebastian-who was standing off to the side-couldn't stand any more of Ciel's childish game and decided to snatch the letter from his young master.

"Tell us, Miss. Elizabeth..." Sebastian asks as he keeps the paper out of the children's reach. "What was the last thing your father said to you before you came here?"

"Well, let's see…" this question makes Lizzy stop trying to steal the letter. "He spoke to me before I let to came here. He said that he was going off to business. Until he comes back for me he said that I should stay here."

Sebastian then asks, "Is that all?"

"He also said to have my new maid beside me at all times." Lizzy added.

"New maid?" Sebastian and Ciel says together.

"That's right!" Lizzy giggles. "Apparently our old maid, Paula, went off to visit some family in Germany so Father hired someone to take her place. It won't be the same without her but the new one is very nice and I think you would like her."

'So her new maid is her bodyguard in disguise.' Ciel says to himself. "Where is she?" he asks.

"She's coming with the luggage." then Lizzy looks around her. "Or at least she was suppose to bring the luggage." Then at the perfect moment the large twin doors open, revealing a woman with piles of luggage around her.

"Sorry about the delay." the woman says as she drags one of the larger suitcases with her. "We might of pack a little too much."

"'A little too much' is an understatement." Ciel quibs.

"You can never be prepared." Lizzy points out. "Anyways, let me introduce you to my new maid. Meet Eve Purdeb. Eve meet Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis."

"It's nice to meet you all." Eve says as she curtsy before them. "If you now excuse me, I need to put up Miss Midford's luggage." She starts off to the stairs but then suddenly stops. "Um, I don't mean to interrupt but where do I put these?"

Ciel snaps his fingers at Sebastian. "Sebastian, help Miss Eve carry the baggage to the room that they will be staying at." When Ciel notices that Sebastian hasn't jump to succeed at his command, he turns and faces him. What he sees come to a shock to Ciel. Before him is Sebastian with his mouth ever so slightly agasped and his eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Ciel follows where Sebastian's attention is fixed on and sees that it's fixed on Lizzy's maid.

"Sebastian!" Ciel snaps.

By the sound of Ciel's forceful voice, Sebastian snaps out of his trance. "Yes, my lord?"

"Sebastian, you disappoint me for blacking out like that. Make sure that doesn't happen again." Ciel says to him. Sebastian nods in response. "Help Miss Eve her luggage, now."

"Yes sir." he says and then bows. He goes off to the front door and lift up all of the bags in one hand and turns to Eve who, by the way, is standing there in surprise. "Shall we go?"

"Um-uh" Eve starts to stutter. "Okay."

"Show off." Ciel says flatly.

* * *

Sebastian look at Eve and is absolutely mesmerized by the fact that she looks just like _her_. She has the same black, silky hair with the same dark velvet eyes. Her perfectly sculpted face is identical to hers. They even act and talk the same. No matter how much Eve is like her Sebastian knew that Eve is not her. Thinking about _her_ makes him long for his past even more.

"Is there something wrong?" Eve asks. She notices that Sebastian is staring at her with a daze look that is filled sorrow and emptiness.

Sebastian awakes from his thoughts and feels angered at himself that he let himself get lost in his feelings once again. "It's nothing. Please forgive me for worrying you."

Eve blushes at his remark. "Oh, don't apologize. You just look like something troubled you and I couldn't help but feel concern. It's just who I am."

Sebastian grins at the girl innocence and her ignorance. He come closer to her to where they are only inches apart. "Then I thank you for being so kind to be concern for me." Then he flashes his signature smile that make the girls faint of blood loss through the nose. But this girl reaction is a bit different. Her face turns completely red and she quickly turns away from Sebastian.

"Shouldn't you be showing me to Miss Lizzy's and my room." She says as she tries to avoid Sebastian gaze. She begins to walk away from him. Sebastian smiles with enjoyment and accomplishment of the success of his little tease. But his enjoyment is short lived. His happiness turns darks and sad. What is he doing? Teasing her like that won't help him. It would only bring back the memories of the past that he tried so hard to forget.

After dinner, Ciel went to office and called in Lizzy's new servant , Eve Purdeb. The business with Elizabeth's father still left him uneased. He wonders if he can get more information out of the mysterious maid.

"Now Miss Eve," Ciel says as he takes his tea from Sebastian. "When did Mr. Midford, Lizzy's father, hire you?"

"It wasn't long ago. I think about three days ago." Eve answers.

Ciel raises his brow in surprise. "That soon?"

"Everything that was happening with the Midford family happened so sudden and drastically that Mr. Midford was so desperate for someone he can trust with daughter." Eve explains.

"Couldn't he trust her old maid?" Ciel asks.

"Mr. Phantomhive, you know my true purpose." she replies. "Why do you asks question you already know the answer to?"

"I just like to verify information, that's all." he answers. "If you don't mind, I have one more question for you." There is a brief pause before Ciel asks his question. "Are you human?" Sebastian looks at his master. even he is shocked that he could make such an inquiry.

"Excuse me?" Eve says in surprise.

"You heard me." Ciel says. "Are you human?" Now that he mention, Sebastian notices that there's something off with Eve Purdeb. How could he not notices something this obvious? This girl is certainly not human.

"I'm utterly offended by that question." she says. "Of course I'm human!"

Ciel is unsatisfied with that answer. "Stop lying to me. I hate when people lie to me."

Eve breaks out in cold sweat. They all stand in the room full silence. Just when Ciel thinks she's not going to fess up, she speaks. "How did you know?" she mutters.

"I didn't, I just inferred." Ciel responds. "Since Mr. Midford was so conscience with his daughter's safety, why would he trust a creature that could stab him in the back at any moment. With a demon, if they are under contract they can't do anything. At least they shouldn't. Demons, believe it or not, are more trustworthy at promises if a soul is dangled in front of them. Now, tell me about your contract with Mr. Midford."

Eve takes a deep breath before she answers. "He summon in his office. He told me that his daughter was grave danger and that he wanted me to protect her. I asked him if he knew that the price was his soul and he answered me that he didn't care of the price as long as I kept his daughter safe and alive. Other than that, we didn't speak to each other."

"So you don't know anything about Mr. Midford or the reason he left?"

"No…"

Ciel sighs. "Thank you for answering my questions even though it was in vain."

"Sorry that I couldn't be at any help." Eve apologizes.  
"It couldn't be helped." then Ciel turns to Sebastian. "Show Miss Eve here back to her room."

"Yes, master…"

* * *

Eve and Sebastian walk in silence as Sebastian takes her back to her room. As they walk, Sebastian constantly glance at Eve. He knows that she isn't human but he can't tell if she's a demon. Trying to find out what she is is like trying to see through muddy water. When he is staring at her, he notices something gold flashing at her neck.

"So," he starts to say. "Did you get that necklace from Miss Elizabeth?"

"Oh, you noticed?" Eve says. Then she takes out her necklace and holds it in her hand. "I didn't get this from Miss Elizabeth."

"Hmm… something of your past." Sebastian says. "That's unusual. Demons normal want their past to burn. We wouldn't keep trinkets like that if it reminds us of our history."

"I know," Eve replies. "But I can't just throw this away. I promise to keep it forever."

"Can I see it?" Sebastian asks.

Eve's eyes widen when he asks that question. "No, no you can't." she turns away from Sebastian. Sebastian scowls at he refusal. He quickly pins her up against the wall leave no space between them.

"That's to bad." he whispers. "I really wanted to see it." He traces his finger up her neck to her chin. He starts to lean towards her lips. When they are millimeters from touching, Sebastian pulls away. Eve is dazed for a second and then notices that Sebastian has her necklace in his hands.

"It's a locket." he says. "Let us see what's inside."

"NO!" Eve yells. "Stop!" But it is too late.

"It can't be…" Sebastian mumbles. He couldn't believe on what he is looking at. It's a picture of small boy. "The only one who has this…" He looks that Eve. It's _her_. It has to be her. She's the only one that would have this necklace.

" But I don't understand…" he says. He turns and looks directly at her. "You're suppose to be dead…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Adjustments**

_Kuro looked at the girl before him. He met her out in the street surrounded by old men. They had a look in their eyes like one you find on a wolf that is about to eat it's prey. Of course Kuro had to save her. Now she was sitting in front of him in his home (which was actually a little shack that was far from society.) It was going to take Kuro awhile before he got use to her because he was never good around other people. He was going to have to make some little adjustments._

* * *

"But, I don't understand…" he says. He turns and looks directly at her. "You're suppose to be dead…"

"I don't want to talk about this." Eve whispers.

"Purity…" Sebastian reaches his hand out towards but she slaps it away.

"Never call me that again." Eve is the last time Sebastian and Eve spoke to each other.

_Two Weeks Later…_

Baldo, Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka are in the kitchen trying to make dinner. Now all of us know what is going to happen next.

"BBBBOOOOMMMM!" the loud explosion booms through the house. Eve rushes into the kitchen only to find three ashed covered people (plus Tanaka) surrounding a bent up cooking pot that is far too broke to be used again.

"What happened in here?!" Eve asks.

"We were trying to cook something for the master and I thought it would cooks faster if we up the gas in the fire." Baldo explains.

"I told him not to do it, yes" Mey-Rin says.

"Please don't punish us." Finnian begs.

"Why would I punish you?" Eve asks as she starts to clean. " You were just trying to do a good thing for Mr. Phantomhive. I find it sweet that you would do that for your master."

"You do?" the servants ask.

"Yeah." Eve smiles. "I wish that I could have that much devotion for my master one day. You guys are really inspirational." When Eve faces the servants, she sees all them crying tears of joy.

"No one ever said that to us." Finnian says between sniffles.

"She's like a goddess, yes." Mey-Rin says.

"An angel…" Finnian corrects.

"I want to marry her." Baldo says.

"I guess you guys don't get complimented much…" Eve chuckles nervously as she trying to make space for her and the others.

"I think this calls for a group hug." Finnian says as he readies to hug someone until he stops by the voice of someone speaking

"What did you do here?" Everyone turns to the source of the voice and find Sebastian standing at the doorway. Sebastian eyes moves from the help and they land on Eve. The moment he spots Eve he aviods his gaze. Eve quickly does the same and turns arounds to continue her cleaning. The tension rises in the room and this makes everyone feel at unease.

"J-just make sure you clean this up." Sebastian orders the gang. Then he leaves. Eve throws down her towel the moment Sebastian leaves and exits the room in the opposite direction that Sebastian left.

"Ackwaaaaard…"

* * *

"What was that?" Baldo asks the others. After the gang cleans the kitchen, they sit down and have a nice cup of tea.

"What was what?" Finnian asks.

"That thing that happened between Sebastian and Miss Eve." Baldo answers.

"That was awkward, yes." Mey-Rin says. "But, have you noticed that they haven't been speaking to each other since Miss Elizabeth and Eve came here,yes."

"I wonder if Sebastian tried to make a move on her but she jilted him." Baldo says jokingly.

"Did that really happen?!" Finnian asks in shock.

"I was joking!" Baldo exclaims.

"Now that you think about it, they do make a delicious " By the thought of Eve and Sebastian together makes Mey-Rin's nose bleed. "Just imagine them in a steamy sex scene."

"Okay, someone get me some cold water to cool her off." Baldo says.

"I just wonder how long they're going to avoid each other" Finnian says. "At some point they going to run into a situation where neither of them can run away from." Coincidentally, that moment is actually happening right now.

* * *

Sebastian walks through the hallways and heads toward the bathing room. It is about time for Ciel's bath so Sebastian is going of to the bathroom to draw a bath for his master. He stands the bathroom door and notice that there is steam slipping through the crack. What is this? There couldn't be someone else in there because only Ciel is allowed to use this room. Maybe Ciel started without him? That'll be a first. Sebastian shrugs and enters the room.

"Master, did you sta-" who's in the bathroom is certainly not Sebastian's master. There before him is Eve, naked.

Eve thought that she could take a bath in Ciel's since the other one was occupied. Little did she know that Sebastian was coming to draw a bath for Ciel before Ciel's bath time. Now here they are, one of them stark naked and the other regretting to draw the bath early.

"Uh…" Sebastian stands there for a second just staring at Eve. Good thing her back is turned to him and her hair is long enough to cover her...um...backside. The second he realizes what's before him, he slams the door shut. What is he going to do now? He needs to prepare for Ciel's bath but he can't with her in the way. There is only one thing he can do now. He's going to have to go in there and throw her out, naked or not.

"I'm coming in!" Sebastian yells through the door. Sebastian throws the door open, prepared for the sight that awaits him. In the end, he really wasn't ready for that sight that awaited him. Eve stands there in the room and completely dressed. Her hair is even braided and resting on her shoulder. "Wha-how…" Sebastian stutters. After he slammed the door on the naked Eve, he was only out there for a minute. How did get she dress that fast?

"Sebastian, isn't it about time for Ciel's bath?" Eve asks as she leaves the bathroom. "You're really slacking today."

"Wha…"

* * *

Sebastian finishes giving Ciel's his bath and goes off to do some paper work. Sebastian still has the image of Eve's naked body in his mind and no matter what he does it's still there engraved in his mind. He just hopes that he won't see that horrific yet stimulating sight again. Then Sebastian hears a scream coming from the drawing room. He hurries to see what happened.

"What happ-" Sebastian stops mid sentence. He sees Eve rubbing her head for she fell trying to clean something (why she was cleaning, I don't know.) She must of knocked over some thing because surrounding her are drawings of Sebastian and her taking part in steamy sex scene.

"What is this?!" Sebastian exclaims. When he hoped that he would never see Eve's naked body again, well let's just says that dream was slashed because there are dozens of pictures naked Eves with naked Sebastians.

"I don't know!" Eve says. "I was just cleaning and I knocked over this box. How was I suppose to know they has these in here."

Sebastian bends down and help Eve collect the drawings. "Just pick them before anyone sees them." To late.

"What happened here?!" Mey-Rin enters the and sees Sebastian and Eve trying to cover up the scene.

"Nothing, just get out of here." Sebastian says.

"Do have any idea where this came from?" Eve asks Mey-Rin.

"Um no, no I don't…" Mey-Rin answers. That is a lie. In fact, Mey-Rin is the one that drew the pictures. After discovering how Sebastian and Eve make a cute couple, Mey-Rin got a little inspiration that went too far. "I'm going to help."

"I don't think…" Eve glance at Sebastian and he looks at her with the 'don't-you-frickin'-let-her' look. "Sure why not." Sebastian throws his hands up in defeat. At this moment, Eve realizes that this is the perfect opportunity to get back at Sebastian for teasing her the first time she came here.

Eve picks up a random drawing that showed her naked body and she turns in Sebastian direction. "Hey Sebastian. Does this look like my body or does this make me look fat?" Sebastian turns and looks at what Eve is talking about. When he sees the drawing he quickly averts his eyes.

"You shouldn't flash that picture like it's nothing." he says. "Put that back in the box."

"Come on Sebastian!" Eve whines as she shove the picture closer to his face. "Only you know what my body looks like naked." Sebastian's eyes widen so much that they are about to pop out of his head. She isn't bring up their little incident from earlier is she?!

"What do mean he knows what you're naked body looks like." this current change in eventss has made Mey-Rin hot and excited. "You must tell me everything, yes!"

"Well…" Eve starts to say.

_'No!_' Sebastian says to himself. _'She's going to tell of me walking in on her! I have to stop her.'_

"I don't think you should talk about this." Sebastian says. "You should just pick this pick up these drawings."

"Lucky for you Sebastian, I don't have to listen to you." then she turns to Mey-Rin to tell her story. "Well Mey-Rin it goes like this…" Sebastian prepares himself for her to reveal today's earlier incident. Suddenly Eve has tears in her eyes and he face is all flushed. "He was drunk and I was weak and we just couldn't control ourselves."

_'This is story is is absolutely worse!'_ Sebastian says to himself. When Eve faces Sebastian, his face is priceless. Sebastian isn't the only one that couldn't believe that Eve said. Mey-Rin is passed out on the floor because she just couldn't process the story in her head.

"Great." Sebastian says. "You made her pass out."

"Hey you should thank me." Eve tries to defend herself. "In the end she might think this whole incident was a dream."

"You are ridiculous." Sebastian says. "You would talk about the most absurd things and not about the serious subjects like why you are here and not dead." that last part he said came out of nowhere and Sebastian instantly regrets saying it. Things has just took a dark turn.

Eve's mood changed for cheery to enraged in a matter of seconds. Fueled by her rage, she grabs Sebastian by his collar and pins him against the wall. "So that's what really on your mind." Eve says in a low voice. "I thought we weren't going to talk about it."

"You can't avoid the matter forever." Sebastian says to her.

"How's is that different from you running from the thing you hate most." Sebastian scowls knowing that she brought up a good point. "If you don't bring up my past then I won't bring up your's."

"I don't like your proposition." Sebastian answers her.

Eves sets Sebastian down then turns her back to him. "The past is like a poison,Sebastian. It will enter you and no matter what you do, the poison will find it's way to your heart and destroy you. Remember that."

* * *

Eve and Sebastian finish cleaning the drawings in silence. When they finish, they throw the pictures in the fireplace and leave the room (leaving Mey-Rin unconscious in the room.) Just when everyone are getting ready to call it a night, a loud crash comes from the main room or living room or whatever you brits call it. The whole household rushes to the source of the sound to see what it is.

"What is going on!" Ciel says. He is in a very grumpy mood because someone interrupted his beauty sleep.

"Stand back master." Sebastian says to Ciel. "You don't know what kind of threat this person is." Sebastian holds up his lit candle stick holder and reveals the dangerous threat. This only reveals everyones favorite grim reaper.

"Grell, what in bloody hell are you doing." Ciel asks the gender-confused reaper.

"Ciel! Hello child!" Grell tries to get close to the child but Sebastian stops him.

"Grell," he says. "I need to asks you to leave this instance."

"Oh Seba-chan!" Grell whines. "How can you be so cruel?"

"How can you be such an idiot?" Sebastian asks flatly. He goes over to Grell and picks him by his collar and starts to kick him out of the house but, Grell manages to wriggle out of Sebastian grasp.

"I just came by to say goodnight to the crew before I go off and collect sad and pathetic souls." When Grell goes and face the others in the room to say goodnight he notices Eve standing before them.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Grell yells on the top of his lungs as he points his finger in Eve's direction.

"What the hell are you blabbering about now?" Ciel asks Grell.

"It her!" Grell exclaims. "It's the girl from the picture."

"The girl from the picture." Ciel mumbles as he tries to absorb what Grell said.

"The picture that we took of Sebastian and it showed the person he cared about most." Grell reminds the others. "It her. I would remember the face of a love rival."

Sebastian is annoyed and mad about this point and grabs Grell's throat in annoyance. "Its time for you go."

"I'm not going anywhere knowing that that venomous viper has a chance to stick her fangs in our beautiful relationship." Grell says through a clenched throat.

"I wonder how he says that all while being strangled." Baldo whispers to the other servants.

"You two can fight to death tomorrow." Sebastian to Grell. "But now you need to get out of here because you're stupidity is making me drowsy." Sebastian then sets Grell at the foot of the steps outside.

"Remember Sebastian." Grell says to him. "I'll be coming here more often knowing that girl is there. So I'll be see you tomorrow. Ciao." Grell then disappears into the dark of the night. Sebastian sighs. What is going on with the life in the Phantomhive household. Ever since Eve came here , everything has changed. Now he has to worry about walking in on naked people, discovering disturbing pictures of himself, and Grell coming over everyday. He is just going to have to get through to these little adjustments.

=Okay it's been a long time since I last updated. I'm very sorry. Anyways I see that no one is reviewing and it's making me sad. Please I beg you, review! I don't care if you say my fanfiction is crap please review. Please? =


	4. Chapter 4

**Cats and Dogs**

"_Get that thing out of here." Kuro told the girl. The girl was living with Kuro for a couple of weeks and he just gotten use to another living creature in his presence. Now she had the nerve to bring home a freakin'' cat. _

"_Kuro, it's not a thing it's a cat." the girl tried to shove the cat in Kuro's face but he shoved her off. "You'll love him." _

"_We're not keeping a cat in my house." Kuro said._

"_Come on Kuro, please?" the girl looked at Kuro with her begging eyes. _

_Kuro shot her with a look of annoyance. "I said no." _

"_Well I'm still going keep him." the girl said. "Kuro, one day you're going to love cats and when that day comes I'm going to be there to tell 'I told you so!'". _

* * *

"Look at you." Sebastian says. "You're the cutest creature in the world." Sebastian is sitting at the steps with a little cat in his lap. Sebastian smiles at the little cats purrs and blushes at the sight of the cat precious, pink paws.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian looks up to see who's talking to him and sees it's his master, Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel shakes his head. "Never mind that. Where's Elizabeth?"

"She went off to do some early shopping." Sebastian answers. "Anyways, breakfast is already on the table and I could tell you you're schedule right now."

"You can tell me after breakfast." Ciel says. "Oh and Sebastian," Ciel pause for a brief moment before continuing to speak. "I care about you're deal with cats just...just don't do it in front of me. It's creepy."

"Yes, master." Sebastian responds. Ciel then goes off to the dining area for breakfast. Sebastian sighs knowing that he has to follow him. Sebastian takes a long time to set the cat down until he notice a commotion coming from the main hall entrance.

As Sebastian enters the room, he can hear Ciel talking. "Get that thing out of here."

"Come on, Ciel." another voice whines. Sebastian enters the room and gets a grasp of the situation. Everyone is in the room, the servants are standing to side as they watch Ciel arguing with Elizabeth. His face is filled with irritation and anger. When Sebastian head turns toward Lizzy, he understands why. In Lizzy's arms is a small, white puppy.

"That mongrel is not staying in the house." Ciel tells Lizzy.

"B-but Ciel…" Lizzy whines.

"No means no." Ciel turns around and is about to walk away until he hears soft cries behind him.

"I just thought you would like having Fluffy around." Lizzy cries.

Ciel turns back around. "You named the dog!? The only purpose of a name is if you're plan to call the dog to you and I don't plan on calling that to me."

"I thought the doggy would make you happy and smile." she replies. Then all of sudden tears start gushing out her eyes. "But I guess I failed again."

"Stop crying." Ciel tries to calm Lizzy down but epically fails.

"It's very ungentlemanlike to make your fiancee cry." Sebastian whispers in Ciel's ear.

"Well I like to see you try making her stop crying." Ciel mutters back to him. Sebastian nodes as response to his commands. He goes over to Lizzy and bends down to talk to her.

" , please stop crying." Sebastian says. "You're going to ruin the carpet."

"Okay." Lizzys says. At that instant she reduces her waterfall of tears into small sniffles.

'_How the hell did that work?!'_ Ciel wonders to himself.

"Now all we need to do is get rid of the dog and go back to our daily lives." Sebastian is about to take the hound from Lizzy's arms when Eve enters the room.

"Put the dog down." Eve commands.

"Pardon me?" Sebastian asks.

"We're going to keep the dog here." she answers.

"The master wants it to go." Sebastian argues.

Eve crosses her arm showing that she won't back down. "My master wants it to stay." You can practically see the lightning shoot between Sebastian and Eve's eyes.

"This is my master house." Sebastian says. "that mean the flea bag goes."

"My master is his fiancee," Eve retorts. "Ciel has to do what makes her happy."

"Then we'll just have to asks him what to do with the thing." the two servants eyes turn in Ciel's, thus shooting a wave of nervousness down Ciel's back.

"Well…" they say.

"Uh…" Ciel stutters. Why are they taking this so seriously? It's just a dog. "Ahem." Ciel clears his throat and takes a second to make his decision. "I have decided to keep the dog." Eve and Lizzy grasp each others hand and squeal in accomplishment. Eve turns to Sebastian and sticks her tongue at him. Sebastian just humphs in defeat.

"But," Ciel continues. Eve and Lizzy stop their squealing. "The dog stays outside. It can never come in the house." Sebastian sneers at Eve. Eve avoids looking at his face. "Now, all of you. Stop standing there and get back to work."

* * *

"What's up with you and dogs?" Eve ask Sebastian. Eve and Sebastian are in library for cleaning. Eve is dusting the bookshelves while on the ladder as Sebastian swept the floors.

"Dogs are disgusting and dumb creatures that darken this world with their existence." Sebastian answers.

"You must really hate dogs." Eve says. "What did they ever do to you?"

"It's not what they did to me, it's what they did to someone else." Eve stops her dusting and looks down at Sebastian. Sebastian is standing there with a blank look on his face. It is as if he is lost somewhere else.

"Well I guess we all have certain animals we hate." when Eve speaks, her voice snaps Sebastian out from his trance. "The animal I most despise are cats."

Sebastian face stops and looks at Eve like she shot him in the back. "You take that back." he orders her. Sebastian face changes from betrayed to enraged in the matter of seconds. Eve never knew that someone's mood can change that fast.

"Take what back?" she asks.

"That you hated cats." he answers. "No one should hate cats."

"Hey, I have the right to hate certain things."she says. "Telling me to take back what I said about cats isn't going to stop me from hating them."

"You are a disgrace to butlers and demons everywhere." Sebastian responds.

"Says the one that hates dogs." Eve mutters.

"Those vermins shouldn't have the right to walk on this earth. They are as pathetic as you."

Eve leans forward with only one hand one the ladder. "Hey watch your-" Eve heard something snap behind her. The ladder that is attached to the shelves breaks off the shelves and begins to fall forward. "Oh shi-" Eve closes her eyes and waits for the cold, hard floor until she feels herself being swept off the ladder. Eve cautiously opens one eyes and sees Sebastian face. She realizes that she is in his arms.

"You should be careful." Sebastian says to her. "I don't want to clean your broken body off the floor."

"You say the sweetest things, you know that." Eve says sarcastically.

"That how I am." Eve and Sebastian stare at each other for what seems like forever. All at once Sebastian let's go of her and let's her fall head first to the floor. "And that's for hating cats."

Eve sits up and rubs the bump on her head. "You son of-" before she can finish her sentence Sebastian cuts her off.

"Oh and don't forget to clean this mess up." As Sebastian leave the room, Lizzy walks in.

"Eve!" she exclaims. "What happened here?"

"That cat loving bastard happened." Eve says as she slowly gets up from the ground. "Just because I hate cats, he has the right to walk all over me. That son of a-"

"You know what," Lizzy interrupts. "I'm going to go."

"Hey where are you going?" Eve asks. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Um no, thank you." Lizzy says. "You seem fine here, just stay there."

"Okay." Eve watch Lizzy leave, making Eve alone in the wreck room. "Curse that cat loving freak."

* * *

After Eve finishes clean the wreckage in the library, she went off to find Elizabeth to prepare her afternoon tea. Eve finally finds her outside in the garden with Ciel she is playing with her new pup while Ciel sits in the shade drinking tea.

"Ciel, do you want to play with the new puppy?" Lizzy asks.

"No, I'm fine. Ciel answers back. Lizzy nods and goes back to playing with the pup.

"Master?" Sebastian leans towards Ciel's ear. "Are you sure it's wise to keep the dog? Remember what happened with the last one?"

Ciel waves Sebastian away from his ear. "First of all, the last dog was a demon hound. This one is perfectly normal. Anyways I don't care if we keep that dog unless it comes into the house. Beside, it keeps Lizzy satisfied."

"Whatever you say." Sebastian sighs.

"Sebastian," Ciel says. "I know that you hate canines, that is one of reason that I want the dog to stay out here. You are just going to deal with it. You don't even have to acknowledge since it's going to stay outside.

"I suppose." Sebastian says, still feeling uneasy about the puppy.

"You know that thing you have about dogs is really not healthy." Sebastian and Ciel turn and see Eve entering the garden. "You should see a therapist about that problem."

"Me needing a therapist?" Sebastian scoffs. "I should be giving that advice to you."

"Is there something here that I should be concern about." Ciel asks, he sees the obvious tension between Sebastian and Eve.

"No master, there's-" before Sebastian can finish his sentence, Eve cuts him off.

"Yes, Mr. Phantomhive, there is a problem." Eve says while she is staring straight at Sebastian. "Sebastian has an unhealthy hate for dogs and he hates me for hating cats."

"This is ridiculous." Ciel says to both of them. "You two are fighting over about who hates cats and who hates dogs. It's stupid. Get over yourselves and accept things the way they are."

"You know what, you're right." Eve says. "I'll going to prove to Sebastian that dogs are not worth hating." Without looking back, Eve turns and leaves the scene.

"What is she going to do now?"

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

"What is that?" Sebastian asks. Lizzy and Ceil went back inside and Sebastian stayed outside to trim the hedges. Before Sebastian is Eve with a statue in her hands.

"It's a statue of a dog." Eve says. It is a bust of a dog. The sculpture is completely black and the only thing that isn't black is it's white,sparkly gem eyes.

He raise his brow in confusion. "What is a figurine of a dog is suppose to do?"

"It's said that this doggy statue is suppose to bring eternal happiness and company." Eve explains. "This is to prove that dogs that are lovable creatures that don't deserve to be hated."

"That thing isn't going to make me like mutts." Sebastian tells her.

"Well I'm still going keep him." Eve says. "One day you're going to love dogs and when that day comes I'm going to be there to tell 'I told you so!'".

Sebastian shoots Eve with an unamused look. "That's not funny."

Eve just flashes a smile in response. "I thought it was." Eve is about to walk away but she gets her foot stuck on something and accidentally trips. "Oh no!" The figure falls from Eve's arms and hits the ground there's an ear-splitting crack. The statue is on the ground now has a big crack in the middle of it's head. Even one the the eyes it shattered.

"Well that's one fire put out."Sebastian quibs. Then suddenly he hears a rumbling coming from the bust. He swirls around and sees the broken pieces shaking and glowing.

"What's happening." Eve looks at Sebastian with worry on her face. "Sebastian?" In an instant the dog statue explodes. Sebastian quickly grabs Eve and avoids the explosion in a split second. Sebastian sets Eve down. Together they watch the smoke slowly clear from the wreckage. In the place where the figurine was is a giant dog. The creatures black like as night. His eyes are a beautiful silver, they are almost mesmerizing. But there is something off about those majestic eyes. They are blank. They are like a dark empty night, there is nothing. There is no emotion; no anger, annoyance, or even sadness. Dark and empty as the night or worse.

"Sebastian." Eve whispers. Sebastian looks at her face. It s completely blank. Her face is filled with fear but her eyes is without emotion. "Seb-" She looks like she is about to cry. Sebastian is not surprise by her reaction. She should be afraid of the creature that looks like the horrible beast that killed her.

"Are you scared?" he asks her.

Eve instantly snaps out her fear-filled look and turns to face Sebastian, her face filled with seriousness (even though her face is completely red.) "M-me afraid?" she stutters. "No!"

"So you wouldn't mind watching me killing it?" Sebastian reaches into his coat, takes out his amazing utensils, and holds them between his fingers.

"I'll do you one better." Eve quickly draws ten daggers out of nowhere and holds them like Sebastian with his utensils. "I help you kill it." In a flash, she is gone and heading towards the black beast. Sebastian quickly follows her. The instant the dog sees Eve, he growls and tries to bites. At last second, she jumps out of it's way. She lands next to Sebastian, who is smirking.

"Give up?" he says.

Eve gives him a little smile. "I'm just getting started." Eve runs and jumps and aims for the dog's head. She and the dog dodges and avoids each others attacks that it almost looks like a dance. The mutt gets tired of this and breaks the dance and goes behind her. Eve sees it in her peripheral vision and goes to face it. She throws the rest of her daggers straight at it's face but it moves and the knives hit it's body. The dog lands on it's feet and aims for her again. Eve retreats back to where Sebastian is standing and watching.

"My turn." he says and goes for the beast. Sebastian movements are so fast that you can only a blur of him. Sadly for the him, the dog is also quick on it's feet. Suddenly it and Sebastian stop for a second, the dog is painting and Sebastian is barely breaking a sweat. Sebastian heads to the third creature and tries to make the finishing blown, but it move too fast for him and it open it's mouth. A ball of lightning forms and shoots for Sebastian. Luckily, Sebastian get's out of the way but, still gets his coat singed. Sebastian spins around and looks at the dog. It looks so much like him. It looks like that hell hound Sebastian once knew. He remembers how it had her in it's teeth and how her blood drenched it's fur. He remembers how the hound would tease him with her body like she was a toy and that this was a game. While that monster fangs clenched her limp body, it had a look of amusement in it's face. This dog before him now has the same look. The dog's enjoyment mocks Sebastian. Sebastian and the mutt stare at each other, contemplating each other's moves. Then it's eyes takes a quick look at Eve and it's eye spark with hunger. At the moment, Sebastian knows it's intention.

It's a race. Who will reach her first? Sebastian or the hellhound? They are neck and neck but Sebastian takes that extra stride and gets ahead of the monster. He stops it and doesn't hesitate to kill it. This time it won't get away. In one quick move Sebastian zooms by it's head. For a moment, all is quiet. Then scarlet liquid burst out of the beast's neck and his head falls cleanly from it's neck. Sebastian glance at it's severed head and sees the amusement die in it's eye. Sebastian smiles knowing he killed the monster's joy.

Sebastian spins around to face Eve. "And that's why I hate dogs."

* * *

"That coward bastard." the woman scowled. She throws her teacup in frustration. "How dare he run away."

"You shouldn't be surprised." the woman looks up from her desk and sees a young man before her. "I would run away knowing that I'm in a very distressing situation."

"But are we going to do now?" the woman ask the young man. "We can't use the father cause he ran away like the coward he is and he probably brought his daughter with him."

"That's not exactly true." he says. "The daughter is still in the country."

"Where is she?"

"With Ciel Phantomhive…"

=Challenge Time! Count how many times I wrote 'dog' and you get a prize! And also, reviews make my brain fluids work for the next chapter!=


	5. Chapter 5

**Meet the Family**

"_Hey," Kuro said the girl. "Do you have a family?" _

_The girl tilted her head in confusion. "A family? What's that?" _

"_It's where you have a mom and dad." Kuro answered._

"_I guess not." the girl shrugged. "What about you? Do you have a family?" _

"_Yes." Kuro stopped for a second to rephrase the answer. "I mean, yeah I guess. I remember a woman that may have been a mother and a man that could be my father." _

"_Well I hope that could met them one day." The girl grinned._

_Kuro smiled too. "Me too." _

* * *

Ciel is confuzzled. He is very confuzzled. This whole situation didn't make sense. Now, what is Ciel confuzzled about? He is confused about the situation about Elizabeth. When she first arrived at the manor, the information he was allowed to know is that her father left the country because things went wrong with the family company (it really a not company because he runs over the British knights) and left Elizabeth under Ciel's protection. The second Ciel was told of the situation, he went off to look for more info. He first went to find where Lizzy's father is. Of course that was a hit and a miss so he went to consult Lizzy's mother and brother. He is still waiting for a reply from so he just concluded that they are useless for any information. Then he goes off to see if there was any disruption with the Queen's knight but found nothing had changed. This lead him to a dead end. But Ciel knows this much: the situation is so desperate that he turns to demons for help.

"Ciel…" says a small whiny voice. Ciel looks up from his desk and sees his fiancee standing there in tears.

"Stop crying." Ciel says as he goes back at looking at his papers. "You don't look pretty when you're crying."

"I'm sorry." Lizzy wipes her tears on her sleeves. "It's just been a horrible day."

"Why is that?" Even Ciel's sound that are out of concern, his tone of voice sounds like he doesn't really give a crap.

"My father told me that I couldn't see my mother and brother." she answers.

Now this sparks up Ciel's curiosity. "You're father? What do mean?"

"Here." Ciels looks up and notices the Lizzy is handing him a letter. He takes it and starts to read it.

_To My Dearest Daughter,_

_I miss you very much. Each day feels empty without seeing your beautiful smile. I know it's been two months since you last saw me and a lot more months since you last seen your mother and brother. Your mother and brother is actually the reason I'm writing to you (other than the fact that I want you know that I'm okay). I know that you miss the rest of your family but I asking you that you don't go off to see them until I get things sorted out with business. When I get back, we will go off to greet your mother and sibling. Until then I want you stay with Ciel and withhold yourself from visiting the rest of the family._

_Love,_

_Father_

"All he wants you to do is to wait for him before you go off and see your family." Ciel explains.

"I know but I just miss them so much." Lizzy begins to cry again. "You don't understand what's it's like to be without your family for long. You can't hug them or tell them that you love them." The moment Lizzy said that she regrets it. He know exactly what's it's like. He hasn't hugged his dead parents of three or so years.

"I'm sorry." she apologizes. "That was uncalled for."

"It's okay." Ciel says. "It's true, I don't understand what that feels like. But you'll get to see them soon. Just hold on until then."

"Thank you, Ciel. You always find a way to make me feel better." Lizzy wipes away her tears and gives Ciel a quick hug (which Ciel thinks is unnecessary) and leaves the room.

"Look at my master. So kind and caring." Sebastian enters the office just after Lizzy leave. He has a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up." Ciel tells Sebastian. "Don't you have things to do?"

"Yes but I rather stand here and ridicule you for your sweet and angelic actions." Sebastian replies.

Ciel shoots Sebastian an unamused look. "My butler, a nuisance." Ciel smiles at his joke. "And that's how you make humor."

"Well played." Sebastian bows in defeat. "No one but my master can give better hurtful remarks."

"Thank you." Ciel contently returns to his papers. Before he could even pick up his quill, Finnian and Baldroy rushes into the room.

"Master! Master!" they exclaim.

"For god sakes, what is it now!" Ciel is getting very agitated with all the interruptions today.

"There is is a man outside calling for you." Baldo says. "He looks suspicion."

Ciel thats a quick glance towards Sebastian and says, "Take me to him." The two servants nodd and leads Ciel to the man outside. Soon they reach the door.

"Is he still out there?" Baldo asks Mey-Rin who is at the door look outside in the cold rainy night.

"Yes." she answers. "He keeps calling for master and it's creepy."

"Let me see." Ciel approaches the door and shoos the servants surrounding door. He peers outside and tries to make out who's out there but can only see an out line of a person. "Who's there?" he calls out in the darkness.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" a male voice responds. "Is that Ciel Phantomhive?"

"I asked you a question and expect an answer." Ciel tells the mystery man.

"I'm Matthew Kirkland." the man answered him. "I must speak to the Earl Phantomhive."

"What for?" Ciel asks.

"It's about Alexis Leon Midford." the man says. "Unless you don't care about your fiancee's father, I suggest you let me in."

* * *

"So you said you had information about Alexis Midford?" Ciel, Sebastian, and Matthew Kirkland (the guy from outside) are sitting in the drawing room having a nice cup of tea.

Matthew finishes his drink before finishing. "Yes, I have information about him." he says. "The information is classified and I would like it to stay that way."

"Of course." Ciel replies.

"I know the reason why Mr. Midford left and why he didn't take his daughter." Matthew says. "But you may not be able to believe it."

"Try me." Ciel is very curious about what this man is about to say.

"Demons…" there is silence after Matthew told Ciel the reason why left. Then Matthew clears his throat and continues to speak. "I know it sound bizarre and before you kick me out of here, just listen." To Ciel, demons didn't sound so crazy, I mean look at his butler.

"I use to be a British knight and a long time ago two of my men started to act strange. They would sleep on top of the roof and stick their heads in fires. Each day they would do more and more crazy stunts and by the end of the week they would kill themselves. This would happen each week but each time it would be two men from a higher class from the last one."

Ciel interrupts Matthew's story. "And how did this lead you to the fact to demons, better yet, how this relates to Alexis Midford."

"I'm getting to that." he says. Then he continues his story. "Two knights from each ranking died and this lasted for months. The reason why I know that demons are the cause of it is because I too almost got possessed. One night I woke and I couldn't move. I was covered in sweat but I was freezing cold. Then I felt a darkness entering me. The feeling is hard to describe. It like I was experiencing anger, hatred, blood-lust, and pain all at once. I didn't like this feeling so fought back whatever I was fighting back at. I was war against an unknown creature for hours until I could finally move. I was so relieved. Suddenly the guy that shared my room began to scream and tried to claw at his eyes. At the end of the week he was dead. From that moment I knew it was demons. So I went to the Midford family to discuss the recent incidents but, I found out I was too late. The demons..."

Suddenly Matthew stops talk. He freezes there with mouth open like he is about to speak but nothing comes out. Then he starts to cough rather harshly. Just watching him cough makes your stomach churn. It's like he's trying to cough up his insides.

"Sebastian!" Ciel says. "Help him." Just when Sebastian goes to Matthew to help him. He is about to get him off the couch until he begins to cough up blood. Ciel move aside and barely misses the blood but that's the least I can for Sebastian. Sebastian frown in disgust as he watches his newly washed coat get drench in scarlet liquid. Just then there is a knock at the door.

"Mey-Rin, Baldroy!" Sebastian calls to the other servants. In an instant they come to his call.

"Yes!" they say.

"Take this man upstairs and make sure he doesn't get out of your sight." Sebastian hands him to Baldo and Mey-Rin and they take him upstairs. After Sebastian give sMatthew to the other servants, he wipes of the blood as he turns to looks at Ciel. "Did he get any blood on you?"

"No." Ciel answers. "Just get the door."

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian goes over to the door once again to see who else who would disturb them at this time of night. When they arrive, they notice that Eve and Lizzy arrive before them.

"What are you two doing here?" Ciel asks the both of them.

"We wanted to see who would come here at this time of night." Lizzy replies back. Actually it is Lizzy that wanted to see who is at the door. Eve just wanted to stay in bed.

Ciel sighs at Lizzy reason for her ignorant curiosity. "It's probably nobody." Then he look at Sebastian to give the cue to open the door to "nobody". The person-or more like people- is anything but, nobody.

Lizzy's eyes widen in surprise then fill with tears joy. "Mother! Brother!" Lizzy leap toward her long missed family and begins to sob her words. "I-I missed so so much!"

Ciel is also in shock, but not in the the shock that Lizzy is experiencing. "Wha-whe-why are you here?" Ciel stutters.

"Ciel!" LIzzy's mother-a.k.a Frances Midford- gives Ciel a light hug. "I see that you still wear your hair like a barbarian and not like a gentleman." Frances turns her head to glare at Sebastian thus sending chills down his spine. "And you can't even groom your own butler. Tsk,tsk,tsk."

"Nice to see you too, Aunt Frances." Ciel says.

"So Ciel." behind Ciel is Lizzy's brother, Edward Midford. "I hope you took care of my sister."

"Of course." Ciel responds.

Suddenly, Edward turns Ciel around and grips him be the shoulders. "Even if you did, I still won't accept you as my brother-in-law!" he exclaims.

"I really don't care." Ciel mutters.

"What did you says to me!" Edward screams so loud that he accidentally spits in Ciel's Face.

"I say let me go." Ciel pushes Edward off of him and continues to talk to his aunt. "so what brings you here today?" he asks her.

"Ciel, I feel a little parched. Could you get your butler to whip something up for us. " Frances avoids Ciel question."

"Certainly. Right away."

* * *

"Today's dessert is a common japanese dish called mochi." Sebastian present his dessert like he usually does. "It's a soft dessert that is lightly cover in coconut shavings. To match it is hojicha, a popular japanese tea beverage."

"You have interesting taste, Ciel." his aunt comments as she slowly drinks her tea."

"I like the variety." Ciel replies.

"Would you like anything else, ma'am." someone other that Sebastian says.

"No, tha-." Frances stop her sentence when she just realized that that spoke to her is an unfamiliar voice. She turns to face the unfamiliar person (who is Eve by the way). "Hello…" she says slowly. "I don't think we have met."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Eve says. "My name is Eve Purdeb. I'm Miss Elizabeth's maid."

"Happen to the last one?" Frances asks.

"Father replaced her with Eve." Lizzy answers for Eve.

"Is that so…" Frances mutters.

"Father and his rash decisions." Edward mumbles.

Frances stands, her mood suddenly is changed to serious and cold. "I don't like her and I don't want her gone. Only thing we have to do now is fire her ."

Shock fills the room. "Mother, you just met her!" Lizzy exclaims.

"Exactly." her mother says. "That's why I don't want her to come home with us. I don't want a stranger in our house."

"Excuse me," Ciel gets into the conversation. "What do you mean 'come home with us?'"

"It means we're taking her home. Keep up, Ciel." Edward answers Ciel question.

"You can't take her away." Ciel tells Frances.

"She's my daughter, who says that I couldn't?" France asks him.

"What about Eve!?" Lizzy her voice in the argument. "You can't just fire her." Soon the whole room is filled with yelling and shouting. As everyone argued over each an ear-shattering, blood curdling scream echoes through the house. Everyone stops talking and wonder what that scream came from. A second later, Matthew Kirkland (for those who don't remember, he's the guy that tried to cough up his organs) stands at the room's door.

"It's them…" Matthew's face is sheet white and shaking all over. He points a quivering finger at Frances and Edward. "No, no,no" his eyes is filled with absolute terror. He is about to says something but, Baldo and Mey-Rin enter the scene.

"We're so sorry master," Baldo apologizes to Ciel. "He just disappeared out of nowhere."

"Just get him out of here." he tells Baldo and Mey-Rin. They nod and take Matthew back upstairs. When Matthew came at the door, France and Edward exchange looks. Frances nods her head and Edward smiles. The only person that notices this exchanged of looks is Eve.

Soon after the servants takes matthew to go upstairs, a loud boom fills the manor followed by screams. The screams sound like they came from Mey-rin and Baldo. The others wonder what could this scream and rush into the hallway. Mey-Rin and Baldos have fear and shock painted on their faces. They also have blood all over their body. IN their arms is Matthew, head head completely blown off. Lizzy screams and starts to cry at the sight of Matthew. She burrows her face in Eve's dress. Behind them is Edward, snicker. Everyone shoots him an unamused look.

"Sorry." he says.

"Well this is sad." Frances takes a moment to mourn then perks back up like nothing happened. "We shouldn't bring down this evening. Let's go back to our tea before it get's cold."

"Get out of my house." Ciel whispers.

"Excuse me?" France asks.

"Get out of my house!" Ciel says louder. "How can you be so nonchalant about this?! A mans head just got blown off and you care about is the tea gets cold."

"I'm sorry I'm not so sensitive about this." Frances argues for herself. "I just met the man."

"Just get out of my house." Ciel avoid eye contact with her.

"Fine." she says. "I'll just take my daughter and we'll leave."

"You're not taking her with you." Ciel says.

"Okay, then we will go." Frances and Edward leaves the manor, leaving things there in disaster.

* * *

"Have you got things cleaned up in here." Ciel asks the servants.

"Almost." Sebastian replies.

"This poor guy." Mey-Rin says. "The way he died is just terrible."

"At least he died quickly." Baldo comments.

Then, Eve runs into the hallway, she is panting. "Ciel!" she yells a little too loudly.

"What?" Ciel says.

"Miss Elizabeth is gone!"

=People that don't review don't have lives or souls=


	6. Chapter 6

**Demons and the Big Ben**

_Demons are the disgusting creatures that roam the earth with only one purpose: to eat human souls. They scour the earth in search of desperate souls so they can cultivate them and until they are ready to be devoured. They would do anything just to have a taste of a delicious soul. You would think that demons are dangerous creatures by the fact they consume souls of humans. But, there are demons that are above being the desperate, starving creatures people think them to be. Those demons want more than human souls. What they want is power that is even greater than God himself. Those are the most dangerous demons of all…_

* * *

"What do mean she's gone!?" Ciel asks. Ciel stands there in the hallway, flabbergasted.

"I mean that she is gone." Eve repeats."I came in her room to prepare her for bed but she wasn't there. I noticed that her window was open and this was on her vanity." Eve hands Ciel what seems to be a note. Ciel reads it:

_Dear Ciel,_

_By now you must notice that I'm not her and you may be freaking out. I telling you that you shouldn't worry about me. You shouldn't even come look for me. I am with my mother and my brother, the people that actually care for me._

_Elizabeth_

"Those sons of a-" Ciel clasp the paper in his hands. He knew that his aunt was acting a little different from usual but taking Lizzy, not that is just crossing the line. "Those bastards took Lizzy." Ciel says between his teeth. "We need to get her back."

"But the note didn't say that she was kidnapped. " Sebastian notes.

"You really think that she went willingly?" Ciel asks him. "Besides, I promised her father that would protect her and I will not break that promise."

"My kind master, thinking of others." Sebastian says.

"Shut up." Ciel snaps. "We have to go after her. If she's with her mother and brother, they are probably at the Midford manor. Prepare the carriage immediately for departure."

"Take me with you. " Eve demands.

"Eve you can't-" Sebastian says before Eve interrupts.

"It doesn't matter if you don't let me, I will still go with you." Eve says to him. "I am bound to that girl by a contract. It's my duty to protect and keep her alive until her father comes and I will damn right do it." Eve pushes by Sebastian in frustration.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"Preparing the carriage!" she yells back at him.

Sebastian looks at Ciel with a beaten face. "Don't look at me." Ciel says. "I have a fiancee to rescue. I don't have room for the women in your life."

* * *

Ciel watches anxiously as his surroundings blur past him. He wonders if she's safe or if it's too late. He pictures her there scared and beaten, her face drenched in sweat and tears. The thought of her getting hurt makes him want to kick himself for being so stupid for letting her get kidnapped.

"She's going to be okay." Eve says as though she read Ciel's thoughts. Ciel sits there with no response. But he hopes to himself that Eve is right. He would give anything to see her safe and smiling.

Then the carriage stops. "We're here." Sebastian says as he helps Ciel out of the cart. He tries to help Eve out but she shoves him out of the the way, clearing showing that she is still mad at him for trying to stop her from coming. The three walk towards the door and when they reach it, they stop. They look at each other before Ciel reaches up and knocks the door.

"Frances, Edward!" Ciel yells through the door. "Let us in!" They wait for a second. Ciel is not a patient child so he gets very angry. "Frances if you don't come here and open this door, I swear-!" Suddenly the door swings opens but, there is no one at the door.

"Hello?" Eve says is hope that someone would say something back but her efforts are in vain.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel calls out for Lizzy. "Elizabeth where are you?"

"There seems to be no one here." Sebastian points out of the obvious.

"This can't be." Ciel mutters to himself. "She was suppose to be. She can't not be here. Where did they take her?" Then they hear a sound of a coming from the dark hallways. All of them turn at the source of the sound. Someone comes out of the shadows. It's a young man with strange green shaggy hair with silver eyes. He is wearing clothes you see one toy puppets. If you looks close enough, it looks like he is tied on strings.

"And so I said to myself, there is someone here." the puppet man says to no one. He doesn't even look like he is talking to anyone.

"Who are you?" Ciel asks him but the puppet doesn't acknowledge his question."

"They told me what to do and so I said to myself 'Screw you" but I must do what must be done." he says.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel demands him.

"Ciel." Eve places her hand on Ciel and looks at him like a parent would at a child who lost a pet. "He can't understand you."

"What?!" he exclaims.

"That is just a soulless cadaver you're talking to." Sebastian says. "His only purpose is accomplished task from his master. "

"Oh." Ciel says, feeling stupid for thinking that doll was real. He turns to the empty puppet. "What's your purpose?"

"And so I said to myself that I must deliver the message to Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel awaits for what the puppet has to say. "They told me to say that Elizabeth is safe. But you should hurry if you want her back. Big Ben waits for no one. He will continue to count the seconds to her death. Hurry before he strikes. For we all know who the bell tolls."

"Big Ben?" Ciel mumbles.

"Now I must take my leave." the puppet turns around and then suddenly burst in flames. In few second he completely burns out.

"Big Ben, Big Ben…" Ciel mumbles the name over and over again. he is so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the messenger went in flames.

"Mr. Ciel…?" Eve lightly touch Ciel shoulder but then Ciel lit up with a new idea.

"Big Ben." he says. "The Big Ben. She's at the Big Ben. We have to go or she'll run out of time."

* * *

They rush to the Big Ben. Ciel bites his nails until they bleed. Don't die on me. Don't die on me. Ciel repeats those words in his head. He is so worried he considered praying but he isn't that desperate. Then Ciel catches sight of the clock tower. The carriage stops and Ciel doesn't even wait for Sebastian to open the door for him. Lunges out of the carriage and rushes to the towers entrance. He is about to just kick the doors open until Sebastian stops him.

"Calm down master." he says. "How do you expect to be Miss Elizabeth's knight in shining armor with you this anxious.

"This is not the time to be funny, Sebastian." Ciel snaps at him.

"I'm just saying." Sebastian steps in front of Ciel and steps on what seems to nothing but, it turns out to be a trip wire. Out of nowhere a giant blade drops from in the doorway.

"What good would it do for Miss Elizabeth to have you split in have?" Sebastian asks Ciel.

"Shut up." Ciel tries to keep his coolness after being almost fooled by the oldest trick in the book. He continues in the tower until and figure drops from above and lands right in front of him.

"Hello Ciel." the person says. Ciel gets a good look at him. He has blonde hair and the coldest greens eyes. He wears a ridiculous top hat on his stupid head.

"Edward." Ciel growls his name.

Edward smiles at Ciel anger face and takes off his hat throws to wear it lands of Ciel's head. "It's nice that you joined the party." he says. "To show you that I'm such a good host, I'm going to introduce you to the other party guest." Edward lifts up his arms and then is started to rains men in black armor_(It's raining men! Hallelujah! _Sorry…ahem). If you peer through their armor, you can see two red glowing orbs.

"Hope you enjoy the party!" Edward jumps up in the darkness and disappears.

"Damn." Ciel says. "I don't have time for games. He pulls out a small pistol in self defense. Sebastian pulls out his usual weapons, utensils.

"This might be a deadly game," Eve says as she draws her many daggers. "but that doesn't mean we can't have fun." With a flick of her hand, her ten daggers turn into two sharp blades. "Let's see how many armor dudes you can kill. The one who kills the most wins."

"This isn't a game!" Ciel yells but Eve and Sebastian were already chopping guys in pieces. After about fifty or so men fall, there is still many to kill. Eve swings her blades knocking down two in one blow. Of to the side, Sebastian kill the guys by impaling them with spoons and forks. Even Ciel shooting a few himself. After all that, more keep coming, it's like there is no end to them.

"Every second we spend here is every second Lizzy is closer to danger." Ciel says as he shoots down a armor man.

"These guys aren't letting up though!" Eve yells.

"This is ridiculous." Sebastian mutters. He puts up the spoons and forks and grab Ciel then Eve. he leaps in the air above the black armor men. They try to grab Sebastian but, Sebastian just kick them away. They past the army and land in front of the doors. They rush inside and Sebastian and Eve close the large doors behind them.

"That's one way to go about it." Eve straightens out the wrinkles in her dress.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place!" Ciel screams at Sebastian.

"I wanted to see how many guys I could take down." Sebastian replies. Then he turns to Eve. "Which, by the way, I took down thirty-eight."

"Thirty-seven." Eve says her total.

Sebastian smirks. "That's why I'm better that you."

"I see you ditched the party." Everyone heads turns to the voice. Edward is standing in the middle of the stairs. "I guess my guest didn't entertain you enough." Edward smiles and draws up a sword out of thin arms. "I suppose I'll just provide the entertainment. Now which one of you dares to fight with me?"

"As long you know how to make me entertained." Sebastian steps up to Edward's challenge.

"I promise that we'll have fun." Edward lunges for Sebastian heart but, Sebastian pivots away from the attack. As Sebastian and Edward duel, Eve and Ciel sneak past them and heads up the stair in search of Lizzy.

* * *

Eve and Ciel make up the stairs and into the heart of the tower. At the end of the stairs is a door that leads to the inside the clock where the Big Ben is located. Before they could open the door, a voice comes out of the darkness.

"I'm glad to see you, Ciel." says the voice.

"Sorry that I can't say the same for you, Aunt Frances." Ciel spins around and comes face to face with his aunt. "Or should I even call you that."

"Perceptive little boy aren't." France sneers. "to bad that isn't going to help save your friend that you came all the way to save. Don't worry, your efforts won't be in vain. You can watch as the Elizabeth you know slowly disappears."

"I always thought my aunt was a little bitchy but you make her a total bitch." Ciel says to her.

"Why thank you." she smiles. "I always thought this host personality was very close to mine. that's why it'll be a shame to leave it."

"Who are you anyways?"Ciel ask. "Or rather what are you? And what business do you have with the Midford family."

"I'm glad you asked that." France walks over to the door and opens it. Inside is the clock towers gears and nuts that make it run. In the middle is Big Ben himself. Strapped to him is none only than Lizzy.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel yells as he runs towards her. But a whizzing blade stops him. The blades passes so close to him that Ciel came feel a small trickle of warm liquid from the top of his nose.

"Oh no, no, no." France teases. "Now don't get ahead of yourself. Didn't you want to know about my intentions?"

"Stop wasting my time." Ciel growls.

"Then you pull up a chair cause this is going to take a while." With a snap of her fingers two black armored creatures came forth and grabbed Ciel and Eve. They made sure they couldn't get away.

"You ask me who I am." Frances says. "I am many things. Some may call me their end or even their beginning but most know me as what is commonly know as a demon. Most demons scour the earth for defiled and hopeless souls but I look for something more. I'm not like those lowly scavengers whose spend their eternal life on stupid hums. My dreams are bigger that that. I look for power. A power so great that rivals God's. Why waste my life chasing one soul when I could have a million a wave of my hand.

"The first step to achieve this to get one of the world most powerful weapon. It's said that this weapon use to be owned by Lucifer himself before he fell from the heavens. It was a gallant weapon. It's blade could protect the innocent and kill the wicked. Then Lucifer fell. He was stripped from his wings and sword. After he fell, God kept his sword as a memory of Lucifer's former glory. But, one day an angel noticed the sword being defile in blackness. God couldn't let such thing be in his kingdom. He threw the sword in the depths of hell. But satan couldn't let the object in hell for it still had it's heavenly light within it. The sword couldn't be in heaven nor hell so God locked it with loyal knights of the earth that would protect the sword. Since then, the sword sits there waiting for someone to wield it once again."

"And this is suppose to explain things how?" Ciel asks, wondering why he is still trapped in this knights grasp and not wrapping his hands around his aunts neck.

"It so happens that God entrust the sword to the Midford family." France answers Ciel's question. "They passed the protection of the sword from generation to generations. Legend has that the strongest of the Midfords may have the ability to wield the sword."

"Why can't you just wield the sword?" Eve puts the question out there.

"Do you think I would go through all this trouble if I could just wield sword?" France snorts at Eve stupid question. "The sword is one of the few swords that can kill both demons and angels. That means neither demon or angel can wield the weapon. Only a creature that has both dark and light in its soul can use such a powerful thing. That means the strongest of the strong can only wield it."

"And that is…?"

"Elizabeth…" ciel mutters, cursing himself for not realizing it sooner.

"Why yes!" Frances smiles. "Since Elizabeth is the strongest member of the Midford family, she is the lucky person whose soul I get to posses."

"Then this is not your day." Eve says. In a blink of an eye, two swords appear in her hands. "Because there's no way in hell that I'm going to let you." With a quick swipe of her swords, Eve cuts her captor in half. Soon she slices Ciel free from his armored prison.

Frances growled. "You are not going to win."

"I think I will." Eve turns to Ciel and throws him a small dagger. "You free Elizabeth while I deal with France." Ciel goes and begins to cut her out her ropes.

"Now this is a party." France pulls out her own sword and attacks Eve. That launch at each other with attacks that could of kills the average man. They manage to avoid each other life threatening attacks and are in the struggle to end each other live.

Ciel can hear the clash of swords but he doesn't turn around to stare. His mission is to free Elizabeth. Ciel feels the rope giving away and then snap! The rope breaks and Elizabeth is free.

Ciel catches Elizabeth as she falls in his arms. "Elizabeth?" he whispers. Elizabeth face twitches at the sound of Ciel's voice. She wearily opens one eye and then the other one.

"Hey, Ciel…" she says weakly. Ciel smiles with joy. "Hey, you're smiling."

"It's just your imagination." Ciel responds.

"NO!" France screeches once she sees that Elizabeth is free. "I won't let you have her!"

Ciel clutches Lizzy near him. Suddenly he feels her go limp. He glances at her. Her body is slouching and her face is blank. It almost looked dead. Then it leaps up, her face still emotionless. She begins to walk over to the glass clock face.

"Elizabeth?" Ciel says as he begins to follow her. When Lizzy realizes that Ciel is trying for reach for her, she dashes and leaps through the glass into the emptiness of the night.

"Nooooo!" Ciel screams. He tries to grab his but his efforts are in vain. When Eve realizes that Lizzy hurled herself from the clock , she breaks away from her duel with France and she too hurls herself out of the clock after Lizzy. Right when Eve jumps out from the clock, Sebastian enters the scene.

"Where's Miss. Elizabeth and Eve?" he asks. Ciel says nothing and points at the gaping hole in the clock's face. Sebastian runs toward the hole and watch as Elizabeth and Eve fall to what seems to their unavoidable end…

=How am I suppose to know if my writing is good or bad if you people don't review. It's the people that make writers good, not the writers themselves (or at least that's what I think)=


End file.
